The Bold Knight
by 6hIkaRi6
Summary: No happy ending. Just tears. There is nothing that will save you this time. This time you will surely get your revenge, but at a great cost.


A/N: So I decided to re-write this after a year. This is inspired by the song 'The Bold Knight' by Seth Lakeman. This is a one shot and is written in three point of view's. First is Sasuke, then Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. I really hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto's character/plot.

* * *

Tobi was near enough dead. The cause of all the suffering in my life… the one who had destroyed my life before it had even started; he was finally gone, awaiting me in hell. I choked on the air I inhaled. My legs collapsed underneath me and my vision became foggy. I clawed at the mud and swamp beneath me as I crawled towards the lifeless thing that I had just slain. As I reached the already rotting body, I blacked out briefly, only to be awoken soon after by the hisses and nips of the snakes I had summoned during the long and tiring battle.

I don't know whether they were hungry or were genuinely concerned for me. Propping myself up with my katana and ripping off what was left of my flak jacket, I placed my hand on Tobi's chest.

Using the little medical knowledge I had acquired during my days as a rouge, I slowly seeped my hand into Tobi's chest and grasped at the still throbbing muscle. A croak escaped his blue lips. I twisted and jerked at the muscle, only wanting to feel this monster squirm.

This monster that had pulled me down into the darkness.

Cursing me.

I finally ripped out Tobi's heart and held it high into the air, letting it see the light of day. My snakes slithered into the gaping hole that was left behind. As I threw the heart down beside Tobi's body, I got up off of the ground and hobbled my way over to a nearby tree, taking shelter from the oncoming storm. I rested my head against the gnarly tree and shut my eyes, pleading forgiveness from my brother.

* * *

And there I found him, lying against some twisted up tree. It had begun to pour down and lightening could be seen on the horizon. I raced towards Sasuke, leaping over the dead body. It deserved no funeral. When I reached Sasuke, he didn't appear to be breathing. I didn't know what to do.

My friend, my brother in arms, my enemy; he was either dead or dying and I didn't know what to do. With all my power and experience, I just froze. All I could think of was that now broken promise. I had broken the promise I had made to Sakura those many years ago. I had failed her, and myself. My ninja way was to never go back on my word. Never!

And now… I couldn't contain myself any longer, and I collapsed and began to cry. I screamed and cried… but I got over it. I got over it and I slung his body over my shoulder, and pulled myself and Sasuke back through the swamp.

The look on her face when she saw me… oh my gosh that look! But I refused to let the tears flow again. I couldn't do that to her. As soon as I placed Sasuke on the ground she set about trying to heal him, trying to bring him back from the dead. Trying to save her true love…

* * *

As soon as I saw the blonde hair and flowing cape of Naru-… the Hokage, I became hopeful. After all these years Sasuke was coming back. It would be like old times wouldn't it? No, of course not! That's just silly, isn't it?

But then I noticed the tear stains. I noticed how sad Naruto's eyes were, hiding behind the rain. I noticed how lifeless the body hanging over his shoulder was. My heart twisted and pulled and my breathing constricted. I couldn't understand… This was Sasuke! The last ever Uchiha! He couldn't die… he was too good for that!

Naruto just looked at me for a brief moment, only to avert his gaze. He was refusing to see my pain. But who wouldn't I guess. The amount of pain you feel from giving your heart away to a rouge like Sasuke so willingly… almost unbearable. The pain worthy of a fool like me.

Naruto set Sasuke down onto a patch of grass and walked away to allow me to at least try and heal him. Kakashi and Naruto spoke in a hushed tone as I tried to heal every single wound, every cut. But I couldn't… there was too much hemorrhaging in the cerebral cortex… he wouldn't make it… no! Not again…

Once more… I'm too weak to do anything… I can't even give any hope… nothing…

"Sakura! His eyes are opening!" Naruto barked at me, pointing a finger at Sasuke, who was trying to lift himself off of the ground.

"Am I dead?" He groaned in that same sweet voice I had known when we were kids.

I felt the tears roll down my face as I opened my mouth to answer his question. "No, you're not dead but… you are dying…" My voice cracked.

Kakashi looked down at me and Sasuke while Naruto just turned away in disbelief.

"But you're the best healer there is… you surpass even granny…" Naruto almost whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I've lived a cursed life, as have all Uchihas… it's better this way…" Sasuke lamented.

* * *

"How could you say that?" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's head so he would look her in the eyes.

"Say wha-"Sasuke didn't even get to finish his sentence. Sakura just shouted and rambled endlessly at his face. Naruto just observed the two of them. As for me, my eye was drawn else where. It was drawn to the heavens, where Itachi was waiting for his little brother; a wait that was futile. His dear little brother, after everything, would go to hell and never return.

My eye was also drawn to the dead body off in the distance slowly being devoured by snakes. The sight wasn't pretty.

My heart began to ache as I came to terms with losing yet another person close to me. I looked back at Sakura and Sasuke, paying attention once again to Sakura's ramblings.

"Why do I care? Because… because I love you!"

Naruto flinched at these words. The words he longed for Sakura to say to him. He still loved her. I sighed and silently vowed to never care about anyone so deeply again… whenever I do it only restarts a cycle I have seen twice already.

Sasuke looked at Sakura disappointed. "You still haven't learned. I don't love you. I never have."

Sakura suddenly became distant. She put Sasuke's head down gently, got up and walked off. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded his farewell. Sasuke nodded back as Naruto followed Sakura.

I knelt down by Sasuke's body and crossed my legs, deciding to stay with him until the end.

"How much pain are you in?"

"A lot." Sasuke's voice had become croaky.

I chuckled. "How are you feeling then?"

"Honestly, scared. I never thought I would be this scared." Sasuke smiled weakly. The rain had stopped, and the grey clouds had begun to clear away, revealing the setting sun. "I remember when we all first became a team… do you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Yeah… those were good times."

"Would you have changed anything?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Me."

"What do you mean?"

But that was it. I looked down at Sasuke and saw his eyes looking out into the distance. A single tear welling up in my eye, I shut Sasuke's eyes and got up, slinging Sasuke over my shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side Sasuke."

* * *

_Down here… I doubt it…_

* * *

A/N: So sad no? :'(


End file.
